recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pecan and Mushroom Burgers
Description Contributed by Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Y-Group * Source: Eating Well, Summer 2002 * Formatted by ChupaBabi in MC: 06.20.07 * Makes 8 servings Ingredients * ⅔ cup bulgur * ¾ teaspoon salt, divided * 1 cup boiling water * 6 teaspoons extra-virgin olive oil, divided * 8 ounces white or brown mushrooms, stems trimmed, wiped clean and chopped * 1½ cups chopped onion (1 large) * 1½ tablespoons balsamic vinegar * ¾ cup pecan halves * 1 large egg, lightly beaten * ½ cup fine dry breadcrumbs * freshly ground pepper to taste * 8 whole-wheat buns (optional) * watercress for garnish Blue cheese sauce (optional) * ⅓ cup non-fat plain yogurt * 3 tablespoons crumbled blue cheese, (1 ounce) * ½ teaspoon balsamic vinegar Directions # Place bulgur and ¼ teaspoon salt in a small bowl. # Pour the boiling water over, cover and set aside until the water is absorbed, about 20 minutes. # Drain in a sieve, pressing out excess liquid. # Meanwhile, heat 2 teaspoons oil in a large nonstick skillet over medium heat. # Add mushrooms, onion and remaining ½ teaspoon salt; cook, stirring, until the vegetables are softened, 8 to 10 minutes. # Stir in vinegar. # Immediately transfer the mixture to a plate and let cool to room temperature, about 30 minutes. # Toast pecans in a small dry skillet over medium-low heat, stirring, until fragrant, 4 to 6 minutes. # Transfer to a plate to cool. # Prepare blue cheese sauce, if using. # Combine the vegetable mixture and pecans in a food processor; pulse briefly until coarsely chopped. # Add egg and the bulgur; pulse briefly, scraping down the sides if necessary, until the mixture is cohesive but roughly textured. # Transfer to a bowl; stir in breadcrumbs and pepper. Mix well. # With dampened hands, form the mixture into eight ½-inch-thick patties, using about ½ cup for each. # Using 2 teaspoons oil per batch, cook 4 patties at a time in a large nonstick skillet over medium heat until evenly browned and heated through, about 4 minutes per side. # Meanwhile, split and toast buns, if using, to serve the burgers on. # Garnish the burgers with watercress and the cheese sauce, if desired. # Do-ahead: prepare through step 14. # Wrap patties individually and refrigerate for up to 2 days or freeze for up to 3 months. # Thaw in the refrigerator before cooking. Blue cheese sauce # Combine yogurt, blue cheese and vinegar in a small bowl and blend with a fork to make a chunky sauce. Nutritional information Per serving (without buns or garnishes): * 197 calories | 12 g fat (1 g sat, 7 g mono) | 26 mg cholesterol | 19 g carbohydrate | 5 g protein | 4 g fiber | 281 mg sodium | 241 mg potassium. * Nutrition bonus: fiber (17% daily value) * Carbohydrate Serving: ½ Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Burger Recipes Category:White mushroom Recipes Category:Cremini mushroom Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Balsamic vinegar Recipes Category:Pecan Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Breadcrumb Recipes Category:Yogurt Recipes Category:Blue cheese Recipes